Up Yours!
by blinkinpark182
Summary: rating will go up later.......G/D......trying to make Draco kind of bad...need bad boy suggestions....
1. Default Chapter

Up Yours!  
  
"well up yours, Malfoy!",(A/N:7up guy pops in and says 'hey they're using my slogan!') Ginny Weasley screamed at Draco Malfoy who had a very large smirk on his face.  
  
'Whatever, Weasley I don't have time for this!" he screamed back even louder, while involuntarily stepping closer to her.  
  
'You're such a prat!' Ginny said also stepping closer.  
  
'Oh Yea?' taking a step.  
  
'Yeah!' she said, now realizing she was close enough to smell his cologne.  
  
'Well, we'll have to see won't we?' suddenly he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, twisting her wrists and becoming rougher by the second.  
  
'Let me go Malfoy….or I'll-I'll' ginny stuttered out.  
  
'You'll what?' Draco asked.  
  
'I'll tell my brother!' at his second of hesitation Ginny delivered a swift kick to Draco's groin and ran out of the corridor she had been trapped in.  
  
She heard his footsteps soon after she ran and ducked into the library, where she knew she'd be safe.  
  
As she suspected Hermione was there and she quickly slid into the seat next to her. It took a couple of seconds for Hermione to notice Ginny, seeing as she was re-re-re-re-analyzing Hogwarts: A History.  
  
When Hermione was greeting Ginny she stopped short in the middle of her sentence after seeing that none other than Draco Malfoy had come in, and was staring at Ginny menacingly.  
  
'What is up with him Ginny?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Why would I know?' Ginny asked defensively.  
  
'Well seeing as how he's staring at you, and the way you stiffened up when he came in here, I just assumed you might have an idea.' Hermione stated as- a-matter-of-factly.  
  
'HERMIONE you just think you know everything don't you?!!? There is nothing going on with me and Draco Malfoy!" Ginny said rather loudly, and any sound that was in the library only seconds before had vanished. All eyes were on Ginny.  
  
'What are you all staring at?!?!?!' Ginny said looking worse and worse every second.  
  
'Calm down Ginny. I never even implied that you and Malfoy had anything 'Going On'.You brought it up yourself.' Hermione seemed worried, yet a young blonde haired boy sitting in the corner seemed very amused.  
  
Hermione then muttered her goodbyes and left. But, before Ginny could leave Malfoy got up stopped by her and whispered "Glad to know there's nothing going on with us Weasley…this isn't over." And walked away snickering.  
  
Ginny could only think of what rumors would be going around in the great hall tomorrow and what Malfoy had planned for her…..  
  
To Be Continued….  
  
  
  
A/n: So…..it'zz 1:37 a.m. now and I'm still not tired but my fingers are so I'm gonna go read some fanfics………bye! Oh yea……R&R PWEASE!  
  
  
  
  
  
LINKIN PARK  
  
LINKIN PARK  
  
CHESTER BENNINGTON IS SWEEEEET!!!  
  
I LOVE LINKIN PARK!!!!! 


	2. She tastes good

A/N: This chapter is full of clichés! Sorry peeples!  
  
Chapter 2: 'You taste good….'  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up that morning and went through her usual routine, take a shower, de-frizz her hair and apply her lip-gloss, chocolate flavored, actually.  
  
But when she got to the great hall everyone was crowded around a certain someone who seemed to be bragging about his new 'girl'. Ginny, being the naturally curious girl that she was, decided to see what yuppie Malfoy could have gotten to be his girlfriend. So, she pushed through the crowd to the center and before she could ask, Malfoy walked up to her, eyes bright and smile wide, and said-  
  
'There's my Girl now!'  
  
'WHAT!!!' Ginny screamed with horror  
  
'Don't worry honey, we don't have to hide anymore! I've decided to declare my love for you finally after all these years!' Malfoy said with pleasure.  
  
And suddenly, it smacked Ginny in the face 'This isn't over' she remembered what Malfoy had said in the Library. Ohhh…. He was good all right, but she could be worse, now flinching because of Malfoy's arm being draped across her shoulder. 'Watch out, Malfoy' she thought, 'It's gonna be a bumpy ride' already going through her plan of how she would get him back.  
  
'Ohhhh Draco, baby you're right! How could I have ever even tried to pretend that my love for you was fake!' she said with an ecstatic smile.  
  
Draco's smile dropped from his face quickly as she said this, but he recovered just as quickly as he failed, and threw it back into her face.  
  
'Well then, let's show everybody how much we love each other, pookie!' Draco said.  
  
Then, Ginny found herself on the receiving end of the best kiss (out of the very few!) she had ever experienced. Her eyes went wide, and her arms flailed for a split second in horror before she realized she was actually enjoying this.  
  
Draco then broke off the kiss and grabbed her hand. Ginny then found herself being pulled in the direction of the exit.  
  
'Where are you going?' Ginny asked.  
  
'WE are going to my dorm room.' Draco said with determination. 'We have something to discuss.'  
  
'Why can't we 'discuss' this thing right here?' Ginny said starting to panic.  
  
'Because it is private, now be quiet the rest of the way, wouldn't want anyone seeing you would we?' Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
Ginny was silent the rest of the trip. Through the dungeons, the portrait hole (password: we are evil) and to Draco's bedroom.(A/n: he has his own alrite!!! For the purposes of this story).She walked in and waited for him to speak and speak he did:  
  
Pacing the floor Draco finally said 'We have a problem Weasley'  
  
'And what Is that?' Ginny asked  
  
'That kiss was-it was-well…' Draco said have muttering to himself–half speaking to her.  
  
'It was that bad, huh?' Ginny said, disappointment obvious in her voice.  
  
'NO! I mean –cough- no it was-was incredible!' he said with a sigh of relief.  
  
'Then you did like it! Because I liked it too! In fact I think it was the best kiss I've ev-' Ginny stopped herself seeing she'd gone too far, and she realized who she was talking to.  
  
'Really? I thought it was to- wait a second! You're a Weasley!' he spat out with disgust.  
  
' Poor! Muggle Lovers! Low-Lifes! I can't love you!' He screamed.  
  
'HOW DARE YOU!' Ginny screamed in reply. 'Don't you ever come near me again Malfoy! Never again!" and with that she stormed out of the dorm, not caring who she ran into.  
  
Luck was not in Ginny's favor today, because as she left Draco's dorm she ran into the evil Professor Snape,who was more than angry to see a Gryffindor walking out of one of his prized pupils bedrooms'.  
  
'Weasley!' he said. 'What exactly are you doing here?'  
  
'Uh…Ummm….You see Professor-' she tried to explain.  
  
'I invited her here Professor she was helping me with my herbology homework, you know Sprout, he's an old coot who know's nothing…so of course I'm failing. Ginny offered to lend a hand. She was just leaving." Draco said, putting on his best kiss-up face.  
  
'Yes, yes Sprout ugly little git, if you ask me, but still no girls allowed....you know how filthy some can be" he said looking down at Ginny with a smirk on his face. 'I'd say 10 points from Gryffindor and 5 from Slytherin, And 2 detentions each…meet McGonagall tomorrow night in the owlery.' He said. 'Sound fair?'  
  
'But Prof-' Ginny was silenced by a kick to the shin by Draco.  
  
'Yes Professor, we understand, Thank you.' He said sounding like some kind of robot.  
  
'Very good then, now Weasley leave. Now.' He said with a stern sound.  
  
Ginny then ran out of the portrait hole, igt to her own dorm room, where she realized something she hadn't heard…or maybe didn't want to hear before………Draco had said he LOVED her.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…..  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Ok I see it went a tad bit fast but really, who control's love anyway? Certainly not me!  
  
  
  
Thanks too:  
  
Dark Sephiroth a.k.a (Nox Angelus)  
  
Pureblood  
  
Ldvld  
  
Ode to a good band:  
  
Blink 182  
  
I love mark!  
  
Blink 182  
  
I love tom!  
  
Blink 182  
  
I love travis!  
  
Blink 182 rocks!!!!  
  
Next chapter: Jimmy Eat World!  
  
R&R PWEASE! 


End file.
